Secret of the Element Twins:The Angel of Destiny
by Luna963
Summary: The Hyper Force is on their way to bring a friend of Kita's back to Shugazoom to help aid in their fight against Tarvantia and possibly Lord Chaos, a shadow dragon imprisoned by the Elemental Circle centuries ago. With Serena still under Tarvantia's spell and Karena trying to confess to Flash, will a prophecy from her mother allow her to finally end this once and for all?last story
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG! or its characters. I only own Elana, Kita, Toran, Lloyd, Rhea, Karena, Jared, Serena, Tyler, Flash, Ember, Lucien, Tarvantia, and Lord Chaos.**

**Summary:**

The Hyper Force is on their way to bring a friend of Kita's back to Shugazoom to help aid in their fight against Tarvantia and possibly Lord Chaos, a shadow dragon imprisoned by the Elemental Circle centuries ago. With everyone trying to save Serena from Tarvantia's spell and Karena trying to tell her feelings to Flash, will a hidden prophecy from her mom give her the strength she needs to finally end this conflict once and for all?

**Character Descriptions:**

**Antauri:**

Silver monkey with sapphire blue eyes. He is second in command of the Hyper Force. He is a master of the Power Primate and is the wisest of all the members of the Hyper Force. He is a vegetarian and is also in a relationship with Elana. He is the father of Kita, Toran, Lloyd, Rhea and Karena.

**Sparx:**

Red monkey with black eyes. He is the pilot and self-proclaimed comedian of the team. He acts on his feelings while Sparx acts on logic which causes a lot of arguments between the two. He is fourth in command of the Hyper Force. He is also in a deep relationship with Nova and is the father of Flash and Ember.

**Gibson:**

Blue monkey with black eyes. He is the scientist and doctor of the team. He acts on logic while Sparx acts on his feelings which causes a lot of arguments between the two. He is one of the smartest minds besides Otto on the team and thinks of Elana as a caring little sister because of her tendencies to help others in need. He is sixth in command of the Hyper Force.

**Nova:**

Golden monkey with bubble gum pink eyes. She is one of the team's strongest fighters. Her personality is tomboyish and gets mad easily, which is usually when Antauri calms her down. She used to be the only female on the team before Jinmay and Elana joined. Her and Elana share a very close relationship on the team and she thinks of her like a little sister because she can never leave someone in need alone and has to help. She is third in command of the Hyper Force and is the mother of Flash and Ember.

**Otto:**

Green monkey with black eyes. He is seventh in command of the Hyper Force and is the mechanic of the team. He has a child-like personality when he's not fixing things or making new inventions. Gibson respects him for his mind on mechanics.

**Chiro:**

A sixteen year old with raven black hair and sapphire blue eyes. He and Elana have a very deep friendship. He thinks of her like a little sister because she can't turn down someone in need. He posses the Power Primate that's even stronger than Elana's or Antauri's and is the leader of the Hyper Force.

**Jinmay:**

A girl with pink hair and bright green eyes. She is a robot that was under Skeleton King's control, but was saved by Chiro and is now his girlfriend. She cares for all the children of Elana and Nova when they don't have time to and is also a member of the Hyper Force herself.

**Elana:**

Light purple monkey with sea green eyes and light pink accent on her helmet and light purple claws. She is a master of the Power Primate and is just as strong as Antauri. She is fifth in command of the Hyper Force and is in a deep relationship with Antauri. She is in a close friendship with Gibson, Nova, Sparx and Chiro where she thinks of them as older brothers and sister. She is a vegetarian like Antauri and is the mother of Kita, Toran, Lloyd, Rhea and Karena.

**Kita:**

Purple monkey with sea green eyes and claws with pink accents on her helmet. She is Elana's firstborn child and daughter. She grew up most of her life at Varon Temple and is a master of the Power Primate. She has a strong relationship bond with her mother and little brother Toran.

**Toran:**

Black monkey with indigo accents on his helmet and yellow-green eyes and brown claws. He is Elana and Antauri's first son and second child. He is a master of the Power Primate and grew up most of his life at Varon Temple. He has a very close bond with his older sister Kita.

**Lloyd:**

Silver monkey with blue accents and light pink dots on his helmet and sea green eyes and silver claws. He is Elana and Antauri's second son and the older twin of his twin sister Rhea. He posses the Power Primate but hasn't mastered it yet. He is always willing to help Rhea and others at anytime and has a deep bond with Rhea and his mother.

**Rhea:**

Light purple monkey with light pink accents and blue dots on her helmet and sapphire blue eyes and light pink claws. She is Elana and Antauri's second daughter and is the younger twin of her older twin brother Lloyd. She posses the Power Primate and is now in control of her powers thanks to Jared. She care a lot for people in need, especially her family, friends and Jared.

**Karena:**

Light purple monkey with silver accents and dots on her helmet and sapphire blue eyes and blue claws. She posses the power primate and is the youngest child of Elana and Antauri. She has a great destiny ahead of her that will soon be revealed to her. She also seems to have very strong feelings for Flash.

**Flash:**

Red monkey black and yellow accents with yellow dots on his helmet and dark pink eyes. He is Nova and Sparx's son and the older twin brother of his twin sister Ember. He cares for his friends and family above all. He and Ember share a deep bond and is starting to realize he has feelings for Karena.

**Ember:**

Golden monkey with black eyes with pink and red accents on her helmet. She is Nova and Sparx's daughter and the younger twin sister of her older twin brother Flash. She is very understanding of others feelings but has been known to lose her temper easily. Her and Flash have a deep bond that no one can break and understands his feelings for Karena.

**Jared:**

Yellow monkey with indigo eyes and black accents on his helmet. He was born on a planet called Kitana that was in the middle of a war. His older twin sister Serena took care of him after their mother was killed and they both helped to end the war. She was kidnapped by Tarvantia and is under his control until the spell on her is broken.

**Serena:**

Light green monkey with sapphire blue eyes and light pink accents on her helmet. She was born on a planet called Kitana that was in the middle of a war and is a master of the Power Primate. She took care of her little twin brother Jared after their mother was killed and they both helped end the war. She was kidnapped by Tarvantia and is under his control until the spell on her is broken. She is kind and doesn't like violence, but she seems to be pretty knowledgeable about battles despite this.

**Tyler:**

Dark blue monkey with dark teal eyes and orange accents on his helmet. He is the older brother of Jared and Serena. He was kidnapped and forced to work under Tarvantia. Now that he is freed from Tarvantia, he is helping the Hyper Force and Jared to save Serena from the spell that put on her by Tarvantia.

**Lucien:**

Dark blue monkey with purple and yellow accents on his helmet and yellow eyes. He grew up most of his life at Varon Temple like Kita and the two are childhood friends. He is a master of the Power Primate and helps Kita in any way that he can. His weapon is his ghost claws like Kita, but they are yellow instead of sea green.

**Mandarin:**

Orange monkey with brown eyes. He was the former leader of the Hyper Force, but now serves as an advisor to Chiro. He is very loyal to the Hyper Force above all else.

**Master Xan:**

One of the Varon Mystics who train new students how to use the Power Primate at Varon Temple. He is the one who taught Elana, Antauri, Mandarin and Serena how to use the Power Primate. Elana thinks of him as a father figure and he thinks of her like a daughter and she was his first student.

**Alchemist:**

The creator of the monkey team and lives in his lab in the Savage Lands. Elana sometimes calls him father and he is extremely knowledgeable about almost everything in the world.

**Tarvantia:**

Dark green monkey with dark yellow accents on his helmet with black eyes and blood-red pupils. His goal is to revive his master Lord Chaos from his imprisonment by the Elemental Mystics centuries ago.

**Lord Chaos:**

A shadow dragon who terrorized the galaxy centuries ago until he was sealed by the Elemental Mystics. His strongest and only disciple Tarvantia seeks to release him from the seal so they can terrorize the galaxy once again. His only known weakness is light and divine elements.

**Prologue**

I got up and looked in the mirror of the room that I shared with Flash and Ember. I looked at Flash who was sleeping softly without a care in the world. I wish that I could be like that. I've realized recently that I'm in love with him. However, I don't know if he feels the same way about me or not.

It's a problem that I have to solve alone. Jared and Rhea already confessed their feelings to each other. From what she told me that it's not as hard as it looks or feels as she thought that it would be. I just hope that she's right about that.

I feel like this Lord Chaos that they talked about is someone who I have to face alone. I don't know why I feel this way, but I do. I just hope that I can tell Flash how I feel before then. I love him and I want to live through this for him at the very least.

**Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 1 Arriving on Kolorado

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG! or its characters. I only own Elana, Kita, Toran, Lloyd, Rhea, Karena, Jared, Serena, Tyler, Flash, Ember, Lucien, Tarvantia, and Lord Chaos.**

**Chapter 1**

**Arriving on Kolorado**

**Karena's P.O.V.**

I walked into the command center and saw everyone talking among themselves. I saw Flash talking to Ember and I blushed at seeing them. The thing that surprised me is that lately he hasn't tried flirting with me. Most of the time, it just annoys me and I smack him for it, but lately I feel like I want him to say those words to me. I guess that it must be because of my feelings for him.

Then Jared came up to Kita and asked her a question. " So Kita, how much longer until we reach Kolorado?" Kita smiled before she answered seriously. " We'll be arriving in a few hours Jared. Don't be so worried Jared, we'll get back to Shugazoom in time."

He nodded and then asked Kita another question. " So Kita, who's this friend of yours?" She smiled softly before she answered his question. " His name is Lucien, and we've known each other ever since we were kids. We always managed to get into all sorts of trouble, but Lucien always managed to get us out of it."

He smiled at that before he replied. " Well, he sure sounds like a lot of fun." She nodded in agreement to his statement. Then we saw a crystal-like planet ahead of us. Kita smiled before she replied to where everyone could hear her.

" It looks like we've finally arrived. I wonder how Master Xan is after all these years? Let's go find out, shall we?" Jared and Tyler looked confused, but the others nodded understanding her words.

When we entered the planet, I noticed that the planet was completely covered with gems. All of the structures were made from a gem-like substance. Then I noticed up ahead was a huge structure that looked like a temple of some sort. When we landed I noticed that upon closer inspection that it really was a temple.

**Read and Review Please!**


	3. Chapter 2 Meet Lucien

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG! or its characters. I only own Elana, Kita, Toran, Lloyd, Rhea, Karena, Jared, Serena, Tyler, Flash, Ember, Lucien, Tarvantia, and Lord Chaos.**

**Chapter 2**

**Meet Lucien**

**Karena's P.O.V.**

When we got out I noticed two figures waiting for us. One was a male robot monkey. The other was a masked figure that I couldn't recognize. Elana looked happy to see the masked figure and Kita looked very happy to see the male robot monkey.

The monkey was dark blue with purple and yellow accents on his helmet with yellow eyes and antennas on the side as ears. he had robotic circuitry from his arms all the way down to his fingers and the same thing applied to his legs. His tail was the same color as his fur except the last part had robotic circuitry making it look artificial. He was looking at Kita very nervous as she ran up to him and tackled him to the ground hugging him. She replied to him very excited.

" Lucien, it's so great to see you! How have you been while I was gone?" He smiled as she got off him and he replied. " Fine, as usual, and I got some new information on something I think you should all hear."

We all nodded and turned our attention to the masked figure that mother and father were greeting in the way that father usually greets new people. Then I heard them both greet the masked figure the same way at the same time. " It's a pleasure to see you again Master Xan." The masked figure laughed gently that was now known as Master Xan, the one who taught mother and father to use the Power Primate.

After we all gathered in a huge room inside the temple, Lucien began to explain what he found out. " I already heard about Tarvantia and Lord Chaos from Kita who heard about it from Elana and we already had an unpleasant encounter with him 20 years ago. So she asked me to see if I could find out anything else about them to help you guys out. Some of the information that I found directly ties to Jared and Tyler." They both nodded before he continued. " The attack on your home that lead to your mother's death was insigated by Tarvantia himself."

**Read and Review Please!**


	4. Chapter 3 The Truth Behind Lily's Death

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG! or its characters. I only own Elana, Kita, Toran, Lloyd, Rhea, Karena, Jared, Serena, Tyler, Flash, Ember, Lucien, Tarvantia, and Lord Chaos.**

**Chapter 3**

**The Truth Behind Lily's Death**

**Karena's P.O.V.**

Jared looked shocked and so did Tyler. In fact, everyone was surprised and so was I. Before anyone could ask anything Lucien continued. " Serena probably already knew and chose to hide it to protect you from the truth.

I met her personally a long time ago when she was training under Master Xan. She was very nice, but I could tell that she was hiding a very painful truth from her family. So she probably didn't want you to seek revenge for your mother's death because it would play right into his hands and revenge can only bring more pain. That's probably why she chose to keep it a secret from you."

They all thought a whil before they nodded and Lucien continued. " Tarvantia was trying to find a descendant of the Elemental Mystics to learn the location of his master Lord Chaos and the means to free him from the seal. He found Tyler first and planned out his kidnapping to make him trust him, but he didn't know anything, so he turned his attention to a new target. That target was your mother. He staged the attack to make it look like it was from the war outside, but your mother wasn't fooled and faced him in battle.

You were probably so scared at the time that the memories of that battle were buried deep inside your mind. Serena probably remembers that battle and what happened, but chose to keep it a secret to protect you. Your mother fought hard and she was killed but just before she died she was alive to say some final words to Serena. He only killed your mother because she wouldn't give him the information that he wanted from her. Her name was Lily, if I remember correctly."

They nodded and then Lucien continued. " That all I know about what happened though. I have a feeling that your mother may have told Serena a way to beat Tarvantia and Lord Chaos once and for all."

**Read and Review Please!**


	5. Chapter 4 Talking with Ember

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG! or its characters. I only own Elana, Kita, Toran, Lloyd, Rhea, Karena, Jared, Serena, Tyler, Flash, Ember, Lucien, Tarvantia, and Lord Chaos.**

**Chapter 4**

**Talking with Ember**

**Karena's P.O.V.**

After Lucien finished speaking, Kita came up to him and Master Xan to ask them a question. " So, will you both help us get Serena back to her old self and defeat Tarvantia, and possibly Lord Chaos? We need all the help we can get for this fight." They thought for a while before they nodded.

After we got back in the robot and headed back to Shugazoom, I decided to have a private conversation with Ember. I found her looking at Flash with a knowing and worried look. I came up to her and asked her a simple question. " Ember, is it okay if I talk to you alone?"

She nodded and we went into the room that we shared, but not before I saw Flash's worried look. He was never worried about me before. What could be going on in his mind right now? I have to admit that I'm worried about him.

After we got situated, Ember asked me what was eating me. " So Karena, what's on your mind? I'll help you in any way that I can." I took a deep breath before I told her.

" I've felt different about Flash as of late. I never understood what I was feeling, until a few days ago. Ember, I'm in love with him, but I don't know if he feels the same way about me. I need your advice on how I should tell him." She smiled at me gently before she answered me.

" I had a feeling that was the reason. I'm okay with your love for Flash, so you don't have to worry about me being jealous, because I'm glad he has someone besides me that cares for him that much. However, I can't help you tell him, that's something that you'll have to figure out for yourself. However, I can tell you that when the time comes, you'll know how to tell him." I smiled and nodded my thanks as we left the room and I went to stay near Jinmay, feeling a lot better about myself than I did earlier.

**Read and Review Please!**


	6. Chapter 5 Elana's Secret Discovered

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG! or its characters. I only own Elana, Kita, Toran, Lloyd, Rhea, Karena, Jared, Serena, Tyler, Flash, Ember, Lucien, Tarvantia, and Lord Chaos.**

**Chapter 5**

**Elana's Secret Discovered**

**Karena's P.O.V.**

As soon as we landed, everyone said that we needed a week to rest before we should head into the Savage Lands. I agreed with that decision and I decided to have some fun walking around Shugazoom City with Ember, Flash, Rhea, Lloyd, Jared and Tyler. I just like to see what's in the city now and again sometimes. It gives me some piece of mind.

Rhea now had total control over her powers thanks to extensive training that she insisted on because she didn't want to lose control over her powers ever again and thanks to Jared helping her through it. Mother explained to him that Rhea got her powers from her and she got the Power Primate from her and father. Now he's totally okay with her and you rarely ever see them apart. Especially after they both confessed to each other.

Then as we got to Hoverburgers, we saw someone who we didn't recognize. We saw a sixteen year old girl with lavender hair with pink highlights up in two pigtails with a sapphire blue heart clip on the right side of her hair and sea green eyes. She wore a sea green sailor shirt with a light purple open vest and a light pink skirt with a sapphire blue heart on the bottom left corner. She had yellow socks and sea green boots and she also had silver fingerless gloves. Then we noticed that my father was on her shoulder smiling at her happily.

When she turned around and saw us, her eyes turned from happiness to fear. Then we heard her speak in a voice that we clearly recognized with shock. " You guys weren't supposed to find out yet." Once I heard that voice, I reacted by immediately asking questions.

" Mom, is that you? Why didn't you tell us about this?" She sighed and then looked at us serious. " Yes, and I guess that I'll have to explain, about the past, that I never wanted to talk about again. Let's go back to the robot, I'll explain about it there."

**Read and Review Please!**


	7. Chapter 6 Elana's Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG! or its characters. I only own Elana, Kita, Toran, Lloyd, Rhea, Karena, Jared, Serena, Tyler, Flash, Ember, Lucien, Tarvantia, and Lord Chaos.**

**Chapter 6**

**Elana's Past**

**Karena's P.O.V.**

Once we got to the robot, we immediately went to the command center. Everyone was waiting for us there. Mother told Chiro something and he nodded. Then she stood in front of the and told us her story with a video of her on the monitor for us to see.

" I was created by a man known as the Alchemist in a lab in the Savage Lands. I was the last of the team of robot monkeys that he created with a destiny full of hardship. I always thought that my destiny had always been chosen for me until the day I met Antauri face to face for the first time. He changed my world for the better and I changed for the better. Then I met Gibson and Nova and all of their personalities mixed into mine making me who I am now. However, a force called the Dark Ones corrupted him that we were created to fight against and he was forced with no other choice but to erase the memories of him and me from their memories to prevent them from holding back because of who he used to be. Which left me to carry on the memory of who he once was and he gave me the good part of his soul before he was completely corrupted and turned into Skeleton King. I barely made it out of there in one piece.

I later made it to Varon Temple and had Kita, who I found out I had before our creator was corrupted by the Dark Ones and who I planned to tell Antauri about, but I never got the chance to. She grew up most of her life thinking her father didn't want her before she found out the truth that I left for her to find when the time was right. Then, years later, I was attacked by a minion of Skeleton King and lost my memories not tied to the Varon Mystics. This was around the time that Antauri and I reunited, but both of us didn't remember the other. However, we both had the feeling that we both knew each other in the past. Then I decided to go back to the place where I was attacked in hopes of remembering my past. Thanks to Antauri said to the creäture and what the creäture said to him I finally remembered all of my past. Then I told Antauri a prophecy of who their true leader would be and that they would have to find the meaning of the prophecy themselves since I saw it in a vision one day.

After he left I had Toran, and a few years later, Kita left to find her father, not knowing that she had already met him until years later. Then I went to Shugazoom for some years to myself and they respected that. Then Antauri told me that they were going into stasis to await for their true leader to wake them up after their leader, Mandarin's, betrayal. I decided to seek out the chosen one from the prophecy that I gave to Antauri, so that I could protect him. I never found him ,until eleven years later, when I was watching on one of the buildings to wait for no customers were in sight so I could take one of the burgers like I promised the owner. I saw Chiro talking to the owner after getting his hover burger and I could sense how strong the Power Primate was within it and how it was dormant because he never needed to use it, but it has surfaced a few times. However, I knew it was only to protect himself and because of his powers no one wanted to be his friends. I could tell that only from the look in his eyes that were hidden deep inside.

I took on a human form so that I wouldn't draw any attention to myself and entered his school as a new student in his class. We met the day before when I was in my human form practicing and I almost punched him in the face. He told me his name but I had to leave before I could introduce myself to him. When we met again in the classroom I introduced myself with the name Kataru Takari to keep my identity secret for when Skeleton King came looking for me. We became fast friends and I taught him a form of martial arts to protect himself from the bullies at school. We eventually found the robot when exploring the outskirts for a little fun by accident. I knew when he opened the door on his own and when he wanted to go in that it was the time for his true destiny to begin. So I let him go in and sent a coded message to Antauri to see if he could figure out who I was and to let him know that he really was the chosen one that I told him about so long ago.

He didn't meet when they were alive until the next day. Chiro interrupted my meditation because he didn't want us to both get detention again. When we started to walk in I noticed Antauri hiding in the trees and I hid the emotions that I felt for him so that I could get them to protect him because I knew that Skeleton King would come after him soon. So I put a note in the hollow of the tree and left with Chiro to go to class. After we got out of school I had to deal with some bullies that were bullying Chiro again and I treated his wounds. After I finished I looked up to see Antauri pointing to where I left the note and I took it out of the tree. I read it when Chiro wasn't looking and it said that they would help. Then I sensed Skeleton King's army of formless coming closer and I took Chiro to the outskirts so that the people in the city wouldn't get hurt.

I awakened the Power Primate inside of him from its dormant state so that he could save himself in case they didn't arrive to save him in time. I told him that Kataru wasn't my true name and that I would tell him my real name when the time was right. He later did become their leader and I secretly watched his battles to see when you were ready to face Skeleton King. When everyone except for Gibson was kidnapped, I had no choice but to reveal my monkey form to help, even though they didn't know that it was me at the time. Then later in time Skeleton King tried to revive the Dark One Worm and Antauri sacrificed himself to save Chiro. I secretly followed Chiro to our creators lab and showed him a body that Antauri entered and when he asked why I did that, I told him that it wasn't time for him to die yet. After they got back to the Savage Lands, they left to destroy the Skeleton King Worm. Then I realized after they left that I was carrying Rhea and Lloyd.

When Skeleton King was revived, I jumped in to save them in my human form. However, Skeleton King recognized who I was and forced me to reveal my original form with his powers revealing to everyone who I really was. Then I was captured after I confessed to Antauri how I really felt about him and he rescued me after Skeleton King used his powers to turn me over. Together, we turned him back to the Alchemist and I got information from the Mandarin clone where the real Mandarin was. He was kidnapped shortly after they went into stasis and was in a temple in the Savage Lands.

The group that was holding him was the same group that kidnapped Toran because I almost completely wiped out there people. I had Rhea and Lloyd on the way and Kita finally revealed herself to Antauri and the Hyper Force. She told them her past and took care of Rhea and Lloyd while I finally finished my score with them. We defeated them and rescue both Mandarin and Toran, completely wiping them out this time with the help of Master Xan. Then a year later, I had Karena. This is all that I can tell you and I'm sorry for not telling you all this before."

I smiled at her telling her that it was okay. I could never be mad at my mother for keeping her past a secret. It's not a thing that people like to talk about and I can understand that. The thing that we need to worry about now is rescuing Serena!

**Read and Review Please!**


	8. Chapter 7 Talk with the Alchemist

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG! or its characters. I only own Elana, Kita, Toran, Lloyd, Rhea, Karena, Jared, Serena, Tyler, Flash, Ember, Lucien, Tarvantia, and Lord Chaos.**

**Chapter 7**

**Talk with the Alchemist**

**Karena's P.O.V.**

The week had passed and we all felt the robot moving. I looked out the window to see we were above the Savage Lands. The jungle was dense, that was for sure. Then I saw us land at what looked like a lab. My mother saw my confusion and then explained after we all got out.

" This is the Alchemist's lab, where we were first created. Of course, we could just go through the front door, but what fun would that be?" My father was shaking his head saying some things never change. We came to a tree that had a door carved into it. We went inside and found out that it was actually a secret passage.

We saw that it led into the Alchemist's private lab and I saw someone working on some type of claw. It was a man with two different colored eyes. One was violet and the other was a light blue. He was wearing a dark blue cloak with dark purple lining on the edges and sleeves. He was focused on his work that he didn't notice my mother take his wrench and come back to us with it in her hand.

She was smirking while my father was looking at her with a ' You Never Change' look. Then the man asked himself where his wrench went. Then my mother tapped on the metal to get his attention and waved his wrench at him. He smiled and asked a question after my mother handed him back the wrench and he finished what he needed to do with it.

" So I take it that Tarvantia has found the location of his master's seal and how to break it?" My mother nodded and told him what she found out. " It's here, in the heart of the Savage Lands. However, it can only be broken by a pure hearted individual, with mastery over the elemental forces. I came here to warn you to stay inside until I contact you to tell you that it's over and to see if you've finished the modifications on my soul extractor yet?"

He nodded and handed the claw he was working on to my mother. It was the same color as her hand, so I didn't see what the deal was with a name like that in the first place. Then when she put it on and activated it, the claw changed to look like her ghost claws. It had a test tube in the middle with buttoms on the bottom of it. She smiled and turned back to the Alchemist to say something.

" It's a lot better than it was before. It will help a lot this time around, that's for sure. It's surpassed the reason that it was first created and I'm happy about that. I better hurry or we might be too late to stop this." He nodded and told her to be careful as we left the lab and got back in the robot and my robot controlled the ship to get us safely into the heart of the Savage Lands.

**Read and Review Please!**


	9. Chapter 8 Elana's Past with Lily

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG! or its characters. I only own Elana, Kita, Toran, Lloyd, Rhea, Karena, Jared, Serena, Tyler, Flash, Ember, Lucien, Tarvantia, and Lord Chaos.**

**Chapter 8**

**Elana's Past with Lily**

**Karena's P.O.V.**

As I watched my mother control the robot, my father came up to her serious. The he asked her something very serious. " Something tells me that you've been to the seal before, Elana? You know more about it then you let on."

She nodded and told him while focusing on steering the robot. " I accidentally stumbled upon it once before. It was shortly after I met Gibson and I decided to go out and find some plant that he needed. I didn't know what it was back then, but I could feel the negative energy coming from it, so I knew that it was nothing good. I found the plant nearby, so I took it and got out of there as fast as I could, out of the fear that whatever was in there would come out and attack me."

He nodded and then she continued. " On my way back, I met a robot monkey named Lily, and she told me about the Elemental Mystics, who were her ancestors. She told me that she lived on a planet called Kitana and that she came here for a change of pace. I told her about my life and we became fast friends. We stayed in close contact, even after the memory wipe and when the war on her planet started.

So I was sad when she died, but I knew that she was in a better place and we'll meet again someday. So when that day happens, I wish that I could have you by my side, Antauri." He nodded and then she continued. " So when I heard the location of the seal, I knew it was the same thing that I stumbled upon so many years ago. So I know that we have to hurry! If Tarvantia makes Serena break the seal, then all is lost! Once she's broken the seal, Tarvantia will kill her! We have to hurry, before we're too late!"

He nodded as she landed the robot in a clearing. She looked at everyone seriously before she spoke. " THe area where the seal is too small for the robot to land in, so we'll have to go on foot the rest of the way. Luckily, we only have to walk for a few minutes before we reach the seal. We better hurry before Tarvantia breaks the seal on his master." When we got to the seal, Tarvantia was already there. Serena was standing in front of him facing a rock preparing to break the seal that was on the rock that I guess way the seal for Lord Chaos.

**Read and Review Please!**


	10. Chapter 9 The Real Serena Returns

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG! or its characters. I only own Elana, Kita, Toran, Lloyd, Rhea, Karena, Jared, Serena, Tyler, Flash, Ember, Lucien, Tarvantia, and Lord Chaos.**

**Chapter 9**

**The Real Serena Returns**

**Karena's P.O.V.**

When Tarvantia saw us, he laughed getting ready to fight. " Well, it's about time you showed up. Now we can have some fun. Serena, break the seal for me, will you?"

Everyone activated their weapons and I saw my mother put on the claw that the Alchemist gave her, and then she activated it. Then, just as Serena touched the seal, I heard Lloyd yell at her to try to snap her out of Tarvantia's spell. " Serena, snap out of it! This isn't who you really are! By doing this, your destroying the peace that you worked so hard to keep! Remember who you really are!" After Lloyd said those words, I saw heard Serena say Lloyd's name in response and turn back to her normal self. However, it was too late and she already broke the seal.

After that, Tarvantia smacked her out-of-the-way, saying that she was no longer of any use to him. Jared caught her and she looked at him with eyes full of regret. She sat up and looked at Jared sadly. The she spoke to Jared with regret clear in her voice.

" I'm so sorry, Jared. This is all my fault. I should have told you the truth a long time ago. Tarvantia killed our mother because she wouldn't tell him the location of Lord Chaos's seal and how to break it. I didn't tell you the truth to protect you from the hardship of knowing that your mother was killed for a reason like that, and I didn't want you to seek revenge for her death and neither did she. Otherwise, you would have played right into his hand. I hope that you can forgive me for keeping it a secret. I just didn't want you to be so sad growing up and I thought that if you knew, that you be even more crushed than you already were."

He smiled and shook her head telling her that it was alright before she spoke. " I understand the reason you hid the truth from me. So I can't be mad at you for something like that. However, this wasn't your fault, so don't blame yourself for something that you didn't have any control over."

She smiled and then everyone turned their attention to the seal on the rock. It started glowing before the symbol disappeared, signaling that the seal was broken. Then the rock shattered revealing a figure on top on one of the fragments of the shattered rock.

The figure was a large male shadow dragon. He was black with red eyes. His wings were black with red underneath. The spine on his head was red and so was the tip at his tail. His horns were black and his claws were covered in so much old blood that they turned red. Around his neck was a dark teal crystal attached to a red chain. He flapped his wings and pulled his head back and roared loudly.

He saw Tarvantia and smiled before he replied. " Tarvantia, at last we are reunited. Your master Lord Chaos has returned. To bring fear and chaos to the cosmos once again, with my disciple."

**Read and Review Please!**


	11. Chapter 10 Karena's Destiny Revealed

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG! or its characters. I only own Elana, Kita, Toran, Lloyd, Rhea, Karena, Jared, Serena, Tyler, Flash, Ember, Lucien, Tarvantia, and Lord Chaos.**

**Chapter 10**

**Karena's Destiny Revealed**

**Karena's P.O.V.**

So that was Lord Chaos? I can feel how much power he has just by looking at his eyes. That crystal around his neck has to have an importance to it. Otherwise, it wouldn't around his neck like that at all.

Then I heard Lloyd ask Serena something about Lord Chaos. " So Serena, did your mother ever tell you anything about Lord Chaos that could help us defeat him?" She nodded before she told them looking worried. " That crystal around his neck puts up a barrier that prevents any physical attacks from harming him. However, my mother told me that his only known weakness was the light and divine elements. Unfortunately, we don't have the divine element and our light would be too weak to do any major harm to him. I don't really know how we can defeat him like this." Then my mother came up to me and said something to where only I could hear her.

" When the Guardian of Peace is taken, the Yellow Flash will appear in the home of the Iris. Then when the Silver Flash meets the Yellow Flash, the Crimson Ace, the Shinning Flame and the Angel of Destiny will save the Guardian of Peace. Then with the help of the eight lights of hope, the Angel of Destiny will conquer the trials she must face. If she realizes the depth of the path that she must take." I looked at her confused before she explained.

" That was a prophecy that I received the night of your birth. Your uncle Gibson, your father and I kept it a secret. We did this because we knew how hard it was for me to take the pressure of my destiny and we didn't want you to feel the same way that I did. We didn't understand what it meant at the time, but now we do. We believe that it is your destiny to be the one to defeat Lord Chaos once and for all."

I understand why they must believe that. He can only be defeated by a powerful light element or the divine element. I'm the only one who posses the divine element capable of defeating him. So I have to do this alone. My mother smiled and took the claw off and put it on me, confusing me before she explained.

" The Soul Extractor was the same tool that we used to turn the Alchemist back into himself. It's my personal invention that I asked him to modify for battle purposes. You can use this to make yourself a shield from Lord Chaos's attacks from all sides. Just do your best, and please be careful."

I nodded and went up to Serena to tell them of my decision. " I'll do it Serena." They looked at me shocked before I explained. " I'm the only one who can use divine element attacks, so it only makes sense that I should be the one to face him, but it need to do it alone. It will only be a distraction for me if someone helps fight him and gets hurt in the process."

They nodded and then I turned to face Flash, who looking at me very worried. Then I spoke to him in a gentle voice. " In case I don't survive, I want you to know something Flash. The truth is that I love you." He looked at me shocked but then smiled and told me something. " I love you too, Karena. So don't you dare die on me." I smiled and ran to face Lord Chaos, while the others faced Tarvantia.

**Read and Review Please!**


	12. Chapter 11 The Final Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG! or its characters. I only own Elana, Kita, Toran, Lloyd, Rhea, Karena, Jared, Serena, Tyler, Flash, Ember, Lucien, Tarvantia, and Lord Chaos.**

**Chapter 11**

**The Final Battle**

**Karena's P.O.V.**

Lord Chaos laughed as he saw me approach. He then spoke to me in a mocking way. " Do you think that you can defeat me? You're nothing but a child."

I smirked and he breathed his shadow element at me. I activated the shield that was actually a barrier that prevented any harm from coming to me. He looked surprised and then went physical as I powered up for a big attack inside of the barrier. Then my body started to glow white as a stream of white energy attacked him as I yelled out at him. " I'm not as weak as you think I am, Divine Stream!"

Lord Chaos roared at me and spoke to me serious. " You can use the divine element? That one you used was extremely powerful. Now I see, why you chose to fight me alone. You plan to personally end this conflict by defeating the cause behind it all. You're also doing this to protect the ones that you love. Those are all good reasons for sure. However, it will take a lot more than just courage to defeat me once and for all."

We went at it for a while. Eventually, the crystal around his neck shattered. We both were extremely weak. We were both ready to topple over, but our determination kept us from doing that. I knew that we had to end this with one blow.

Everyone was getting weak as they were fighting Tarvantia. He was almost beat like Tarvantia was. The only way that this was going to work was if I know that everyone would survive. I turned to Lord Chaos as I prepared for my next attack.

" You said before that it would take more than just courage to defeat you. However, you missed one important factor. My courage comes from those who believe in my victory. So as long as someone has faith in me, then I will never lose to you."

Then a white field of energy appeared around me and all of my friends and family. Then balls of white light appeared in the air. Then I spoke to Lord Chaos seriously before I made the white balls of light attack all over his body. " Now go over to the other world knowing that I defeated you because of the courage I showed you that I never gave up on and the belief that I would be able to protect the ones I love. Now disappear to where you belong forever, Divine Starlight!"

After the attack his body slowly disintegrated into nothing. By the time that it was done, the others had already killed Tarvantia. Then Flash came over to me and hugged me as I returned his embrace. It's finally over, and I could start my new life with Flash.

**Read and Review Please!**


	13. Chapter 12 Conclusions

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG! or its characters. I only own Elana, Kita, Toran, Lloyd, Rhea, Karena, Jared, Serena, Tyler, Flash, Ember, Lucien, Tarvantia, and Lord Chaos.**

**Here's the last chapter in this story and in the whole plot that stretched into two sagas. I hope you enjoyed it and now I'm starting on a new story called " Chiro's Destiny Unfolds", that's about what would have been different if Chiro was a robot monkey when he found the monkey team and he could change into a human form that looks like how he does in the show and the same thing goes for Jinmay. The only difference is that they both knew each other when this happened. So stay tuned for when I put this story up!**

**Chapter 12**

**Conclusions**

**Karena's P.O.V.**

After we arrived back in Shugazoom City, everyone was deciding what they should do. Then Kita and Lucien came up to everyone. I guess that they have come to a decision. They smiled as Kita told us what they decided.

" We talked and have decided that we're going back to Varon Temple and train future students of the Power Primate." After that they said their goodbyes and left with Master Xan. Then Rhea and Jared came up to us for the same reason. They both smiled as Jared told us of their decision.

" I have decided to go where ever Rhea goes. Serena has already told me that she's okay with this. Rhea has also agreed to this as well." Everyone nodded and they left to go back to Rhea's house.

Then Serena and Lloyd came up to us. Serena smiled as she told us of their decision. " I decided that I'll go where ever Lloyd goes. I already contacted my planet and they're okay with it. So I can go with Lloyd where ever I please."

Everyone nodded and they sat back down to where they were before. Then Tyler came up to us and told us what he decided. " I have decided to go back to Kitana. I need to face what happened to our mother a long time ago. Besides, Serena and Jared don't need me to protect them anymore. They can now take care of themselves. I will come to visit once in a while, so look forward to it." Then he left and we all smiled at the thought of seeing him again.

Then Flash and I walked out of the robot together. Then we saw Serena and Lloyd walking somewhere, so we decided to follow them. We saw then enter a field of green and silver flowers. They looked at each other and embraced. Then my mother and father came and saw this. My mother smiled and told us something. " This scene you see before you now, Karena and Flash. I saw it in a vision the day before Lloyd and Rhea were born."

I smiled at this. She knew something like this would happen, but she kept it a secret because she didn't want to ruin their love. I wonder if she's seen how my love will turn out? Whatever the case, I can now start a new chapter in my life, with Flash by my side.

**Read and Review Please!**


End file.
